


A Revenge

by SP00K



Series: Perversions [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Erwin, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Revenge, Rimming, Size Kink, Snowballing, Spanking, Sub Levi, full on perv Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It has been a long time since Erwin has pulled this card with Levi, but given recent circumstances the small man has more than earned himself a bit of flustering.  His real game though is the agonizing wait, the constant anticipation of when or where Erwin would strike, because Levi knows he will.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erwin's revenge from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1033620/chapters/2060057">An Obsession</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi was feeling rather smug with himself after his domineering escapade with Erwin to remind his Commander of what he misses out on when he decides that there are other things more important than his little Captain. For just over a week now Erwin has been on his best behavior, not sleeping at his desk, always coming to bed with Levi and making sure to give him all the attention he could stand. Levi would almost say he had the blonde wrapped tightly around his finger. Except that he knows the man far too well to truly believe such a thing. The smaller man may have got to play as superior that liberating night, but Erwin is always ten steps ahead of everyone and if anyone can find a way to exploit what Levi did to his advantage it’s Erwin fucking Smith.

And so the self-assuredness begins to wane a bit though as Erwin starts to use the not so endearing term of _boy_ in an ever growing frequency. Boy, my boy, good boy, little boy and every variation the tall bastard could muster in even more inappropriate situations. Erwin knows what that term does to Levi, knows the effects it has on him as if he were feeling it himself. Slight elevation in heart rate, fluttering in his stomach, a pleasant warmth in his gut, breathlessness, and Erwin’s favorite: a twinge of red rising on those lovely cheekbones. These dark games are only played when Erwin is feeling especially frisky, and it looks as though Levi may have awoken the sleeping beast. Every time Erwin addresses him in such a juvenile way Levi is reminded of the warning - no threat really - that the blonde uttered that night.

_“Just remember, boy, payback is a bitch.”_

Erwin makes sure to drop the innocent word in the most unbefitting of time and place just to watch his aloof Captain fidget. It has been a long time since Erwin has pulled this card with Levi, but given recent circumstances the small man has more than earned himself a bit of flustering. His real game though is the agonizing wait, the constant anticipation of when or where Erwin would strike, because Levi knows he will. The twisted games keeps Levi’s stomach in knots and muscles coiled and ready for fight or flight. But Erwin does little more than tease besides being his usual self and it lulls Levi into a false sense of security, until the tall bastard swoops in again to whisper a “that’s my boy…” with a hot breath in his ear. Levi feels like he is going to go crazy and is just thankful they only have training for the next month and no expeditions outside the walls since his brain is nowhere near where it needs to be for killing titans. 

But when Erwin does strike, it it swift and off putting and completely blindsides Levi. 

It has been a long day of meetings and strategizing, and while Levi leaves the mundane brain work to Erwin he still has to sit through the long winded meetings along side him. So when the day was finally called to a close late into the evening hours Levi is more than desperate for a bit of down time and a nice long, hot shower. Levi leaves immediately after the meeting ends, giving his Commander a curt nod on the way out and leaving a smiling Erwin to deal with the stragglers in the council milling around with obvious questions and concerns. Good, Levi thinks, let him deal with them for awhile serves him right for the perpetual boner he had to sustain all day thanks to the blonde’s teasing under the table. 

Levi goes straight to his quarters and practically strips the second he walks through his front door. Buckles and clothes hits the floor in trail leading to his room, uncaring for the mess at the moment just happy to finally be out of the constricting uniform. Once Levi gets to his bedroom his sits down to unlace his boots and chucks them towards his closet to shine later before undoing the button and fly of his pants with a sigh. Levi hates how claustrophobic the gear and uniform and clunky boots makes him feel, preferring something lighter and a bit easier maneuver in as a holdover from his street days. Walking to his bathroom with his pants half hanging off of his hips, Levi turn his shower on to an almost scalding hot and grabs a clean towel before shucking the last of his clothes to to cold tile floor and hopping into the steaming stall. The Captain is so thankful he no longer has to communal bathe, though even back in those days he commandeered Erwin’s shower every chance he got. Friends in high places. 

The heat of the spray instantly soothes Levi, making him close his eyes and tip his head back into the inviting sting of the water. For awhile he lets his mind wander, not focusing on anything in particular and allows his arms to work on autopilot as he begins to clean himself of the daily grind. The spray of the water drowns out the sound of Levi’s front door opening and soft footfalls through his room. He is just washing shampoo from his hair when the door to the bathroom clicks open and Levi’s heart drops to his stomach as he slowly brings his hands from his sudsy hair and moves to a defensive stance behind the thin curtain.

“Who’s there?”

Levi hears shifting on the other side of his shower and a low chuckle that immediately has him breathing a sigh of relief.

“It’s just me.”

Erwin announces before pulling the cloth open to find Levi standing angrily under his shower.

“You trying to give me a heart attack - fuck, Erwin...”

The tall man smiles as he runs approving eyes in an obvious sweep up and down Levi’s oh so tantalizing naked and wet body. Tracking the streams of sudsy water over those lithe muscles and pink, smooth skin with a predatory gaze.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I thought you’d be stuck with those asswads all night, how’d you get here so quick?”

Erwin rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and reached into the much too hot cascading water to sink his fingers into the dark hair and begins to work the lather from Levi’s head. Levi turns so his back is to the blonde and his hands can better reach his hair.

“Well I figured my boy might need some help with his bath.”

Levi slaps at Erwin’s hands angrily before glaring over his shoulder at his infuriatingly smiling Commander.

“How many times have I told you to stop fucking calling me that!”

“I don’t know, it seems like you rather enjoy it though.”

Erwin chuckles as his hand runs down the slippery slickness of Levi’s body to settle between his thighs where he finds the stirring cock he knew would be there. Despite himself, the smaller man moans softly and rocks his hips into the large hand.

“I’m not a child.”

The petulant tone of Levi’s voice belies this fact, but Erwin only smirks endearingly as he cups his palm firmly around Levi’s cock coaxing him to harden with soft caresses.

“I didn’t say you were a child, I said you were my boy.”

Erwin’s other hand picks up the soap from the edge of the water basin and runs it over Levi’s back as the water and his motions begins to create a sweet smelling lather that clings and cleans Levi’s skin. Levi mewls at the attention, mind swimming in the steam of the room and possessive touches. Erwin’s shirt is getting soaked as he leans more into the spray to wrap his strong arms all around his Captain slim frame, laving the soap with fleeting touches in his wake. Relaxing into the feel of Erwin’s hands and warm water has Levi compliant and drowsy.

“I have to make sure my little boy cleans all of these hard to reach places. That’s what his Daddy is for, right?” 

Levi gasps out a curse. _Daddy_. Oh these were such dark, delicious games. Erwin proves his point by running his lathered hands deep into the dips of Levi’s hips and lower still to soap up the half hard length and delicate balls, playing in the coarse dark hair that accents his assets. Those calloused hands sweep back to rub enticingly against the cleft of Levi’s backside as Erwin moves to his knees before the smaller man. Fingers run tantalizingly up the crease of his ass, causing Levi to brace himself on the tiled wall and push his hips out in wanting towards the blonde.

“E-erwin…”

“That’s no way to address me, boy.”

A stinging slap rings out in the small room as Erwin gives a hard spank to the ass cheek he was previously worshiping. The wet heat of Levi’s skin makes the smack that much more painful and he cries out in surprise.

“I’m sorry, D-daddy!”

The words leave Levi’s lips without much thought, too caught up in the wonderful sensations to be mortified at the moment. Erwin moans deep in his throat, Levi owes him this twisted desire and he will milk it for all its worth.

“Much better. Now let’s make sure everything is nice and clean…”

Erwin’s slick fingers finally dip fully between Levi’s ass cheeks to run the soap and water down the crevasse of the smaller man’s most intimate of areas. Levi groans loudly over the spray of the water, loving the teasing strokes of Erwin’s clean fingers against his puckered hole. But he cries out when the ring of muscles is breached and an invading finger begins to work in and out of him in an almost clinical rhythm. Erwin’s finger goes deep, rubbing against the inside of his walls as though he were really just cleaning him, rather than working him open for more devious play. Purposefully Erwin avoids Levi’s prostate, wanting to keep him edged and craving. With Levi whimpering into his arm supporting him from slipping down the wall from the pleasure of it all, Erwin decides he wants his boy to come completely undone.

“Push that bottom out a bit farther for Daddy to see now.”

Levi complies in a lust drugged fog and whines when both of Erwin’s large hands pull apart his ass cheeks to open him up fully for the spray of the hot shower and his Commander’s perverted stare. Erwin drinks in the sight of the soap running free from the intimate area as the water washes down the back of Levi’s now quivering thighs. Once the water runs clear, Erwin dips his head between Levi’s legs, uncaring for the water now soaking him through, to run a tongue from the back of Levi’s ball sac straight up to his little hole. Levi let’s out a pathetic noise, legs buckling before he composes himself again and head hits the tiled wall, unable to hold his previous position. Erwin simply moves back in, this time all of his attention is on that pulsing anus as he leaves broad strokes with tongue all over the sensitive area. It is much wetter than usual with the water from the shower adding a massage sensation to the wonderfulness of Erwin’s mouth and it has Levi moaning in abandon. 

“F-fuck...fuck… Erw...Daddy, oh gods, D-daddy please!”

Erwin ignores the naughty words for now, too spurred on by the wantonness of Levi’s voice and his declaring him ‘Daddy.’ He points his tongue and breaches the relaxed muscles of Levi’s little hole, relishing in the high, hitched sound that escapes the smaller man’s lips. Erwin sets to work, mouthing over Levi’s ass and thrusting in as deep as he can get, tasting a mix of Levi’s natural musk and the soap that still clings to his skin. Despite cleaning the area himself, it still feels dirty in that absolutely perfectly filthy way that goes straight to Erwin’s own cock. The Commander leaves his own needs for now, wanting to bring Levi over the edge with just his tongue. Repositioning himself Erwin pulls away for a much needed breath, the water pouring down his face makes it hard to get air and he pulls Levi’s thighs wider apart and pushes his ass out farther.

“There’s a good boy, almost all clean. Now no touching that pretty cock of yours, keep your hands on the wall like they are. Understood?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

And that is the last coherent sentence out of Levi’s mouth as Erwin takes back his position between his ass and starts licking the rim with all the eagerness of a dog lapping water. Levi can’t last long, his gut flutters warmly with arousal and heavy cock aches to be touched again, but he holds firm. Concentrating on the way Erwin begins to tongue fuck him has Levi thrusting hard back into his Commander’s face, begging with his body and the sounds from his mouth for all that Erwin will give him. Erwin tongues deep, caressing the inside of Levi’s walls and moaning into his flesh as his hands pull the cheeks even wider apart. Levi closes his eyes, head bowed between his shuddering arms holding him up as he takes one deep breath before losing himself to Erwin’s mouth. The blonde groans when Levi’s body tenses up, the muscles around his tongue tightening as those heady balls draw up against his chin before a broken sounding sob pours from Levi’s throat. Warm seed shoots from Levi’s erection in copious streams to mingle with the flowing water and disappear down the drain. 

Erwin continues to lave his tongue over Levi’s asshole as he rides out his orgasm. Levi feels ready to pass out, but the gentle licks to his hole brings him slowly back down to earth and the bastard playing with his ass. When Levi’s breathing evens out a bit Erwin pulls away, he rubs his hands up the wet cheeks and around Levi’s thighs soothing the straining muscles before getting back to his feet to turn the water off. Levi continues to lean heavily against the wall with is back to Erwin, now that the sexual frenzy has passed he begins to feel just a touch embarrassed at his inhibitions and how easily Erwin reduces him to a fucked out mess of a man. But Erwin just reaches over to the counter to grab Levi’s towel, drying his face a bit first before wrapping Levi up in the fluffy cotton from behind, bending down to hook his chin in the crook of the smaller man’s neck. 

“Now my little boy is all cleaned.”

Levi moans at Erwin’s words and the strength of him latched onto his back. He allows Erwin to pull the towel around him and begins to dry the cooling water from his skin in soothing rubs. His Commander nuzzles into the nape of his neck and wet hair, littering little kisses as he goes. He is gentle and efficient, not paying too much attention to the now over sensitive cock. Once Levi’s body is dry Erwin wrangles to towel to the dark head of hair and rubs feverishly at his head to dry the silky strands while laughing at Levi’s indignant shouts to get off. When he is done Levi’s hair is a complete mess, teased up in every which way and still damp. Levi scowls at Erwin and is about to fix his hair, but the blonde swoops back in with the towel and wraps it fully around the nude body before hefting him up into his arms bridal style. Levi yelps and wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck, the front of his shirt still soaking wet from the shower, and tries to kick out of the hold.

“Damn it, Erwin let me down you big ox!” 

Erwin just smiles and hold tighter to the squirming little body in his hands.

“Now, now, what did I tell you about how little boys address their Daddies?”

Levi curses under his breath and relaxes slightly into the embrace, knowing good and well there is no escaping the bear arms of his Commander. Erwin walks them into Levi’s room, careful not to trip over the wake of clothing he will be addressing later. Unceremoniously he tosses Levi onto his bed like he weighed less than the towel alone and chuckled at the undignified cry from his Captain.

“Welcome to payback time, Levi.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi curses as he thrashes around on the bed trying to get out of the confines of the plush towel. He can’t believe how perverted his bastard of a Commander is being, but he can’t deny the tingle of excitement at being tossed around so easily despite his orgasm just minutes ago. And the Daddy talk - shit Erwin’s called him boy and doted on him as if he were a child before so the insinuation was always there, felt but never truly expressed outright. But calling him Daddy brings it to that next level. Levi never had a father, so it’s easy for him to not get caught up too much in the vulgarity of this type of play, but Erwin grew up with a happy little family and he doesn’t like to think on what all that means for Erwin’s psyche. 

Erwin is a fucked up old man, but he’s Levi’s fucked up old man and Levi doesn’t want him any other way. Besides, if his Commander wants to get his revenge by pounding him into the mattress who is Levi to complain if it comes with a bit of name calling. But that doesn’t mean he will make it easy on the man. Levi may have been caught off guard in the shower, but with one orgasm down and a clearer head because of it, he will play the petulant brat all night. 

Smiling as Levi finally kicks his way from the towel with little grace, Erwin begins to unbutton his wet shirt and peels the now translucent fabric from his skin. Goosebumps riddle the strong body as the loss of cold, wet fabric brings more of Erwin’s supple skin and thick muscles out to the chill of the room. Levi wads up the towel and throws it at Erwin smacking him square in the face and hooking it on his head.

“You are dripping water all over my floor.”

Erwin uses the towel to dry his blonde hair a bit more and rub some circulation back to his chest and arms, but his face looks less than amused now. He runs the cotton over the front of his pants which are only a little damp before balling his shirt up in the towel and tossing it to the bathroom.

“You better watch the attitude, _boy_ , or that mouth of yours is going to get you into more trouble than you already are.” 

“Oh cut the crap, Erwin, you had your little perverted fun in the shower now get over here and fuck me.”

Levi makes an enticing show of stretching out on his grey sheets, flaunting that petite yet powerful body as he rubs at the bed next to him with an inviting leer. But if it flusters Erwin at all he holds it in with all the stoicism he is renowned for, only the tenting of his pants crotch gives away how much that sight is effecting him. But Erwin wants more than their usual, but fabulous, sex on the bed. He wants to see this game through and he wants to watch Levi transform into the obedient little boy he knows he always wanted to be. Erwin’s obedient little boy that is.

“Such naughty words from my boy’s filthy mouth. How ever will I punish such behavior?”

“How about with that big, hard dick of yours up my ass? That’ll teach me…”

Quicker than Levi usually gives his tall Commander credit for, Erwin is at the side of the bed in what has to have been one long stride. The back of Erwin’s hand connects pointedly with the side of Levi face, whipping his head to the left from the force of it. An angry red mark blossoms with pain on Levi cheek and he stares a bit wide eyed, heart racing from excitement and just a healthy twinge of fear. Slowly Levi turns back to look into Erwin’s stern face, but his crisp, blue eyes are shining with elation.

“Enough.”

Erwin’s voice is low and commanding and it has Levi swallowing hard. Gently the hand that smacked Levi across the face smooths over the reddened cheek before moving higher to slip into the inky black tresses where he anchors down. Erwin pulls on the hair forcing Levi’s head back so he has to present his neck and look down out of his bottom lashes to keep eye contact. Levi takes a deep, shuddering breath through his nose.

“I will not tolerate such appalling behavior from my little boy.”

The blonde keeps his hold tight on Levi’s head, pulling hard on his scalp to watch the smaller man wince in pain. Erwin kicks his legs onto the bed, not caring that his boots will dirty the sheets, and straddles the naked body beneath him.

“You will learn to keep your mouth shut if you have nothing nice to say.”

Levi can’t help the little moan that slips past his lips as he feels the weight of Erwin settle over him, his larger body easily keeping him pinned to the bed even if he didn’t have a tight hold of his hair. He feels controlled and trapped in the best of ways, yet also so small in the eclipse of this golden warrior of a man. Erwin brings his unoccupied hand to the front of his pants and deftly undoes the fastenings to relieve some pressure from his crotch. A thin but wide hand dips into his pants and Erwin fishes out his erection, not fully hard but definitely getting there. Levi stares in appreciation at the proud bare chest, chiseled abs, and down to the sparse blonde hair that leads to the heavy cock resting in his Commander’s left hand at a slight, beautiful curve. 

“Now let’s clean out that filthy mouth of yours, open up.”

Swallowing a lump in his throat Levi’s grey eyes move back up to Erwin’s grim face, lips slightly parted in want of that heady cock, but mind not willing to give in so easily. Erwin sees the hesitation and wrenches Levi’s head back farther into the mattress as he leans down to get his lips right next to the shell of Levi’s sensitive ear.

“I said open your mouth.”

The harsh whisper sends a shiver through the Captain, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Levi squeezes his eyes closed as the pain from his hair gets more intense and breathes heavily through his nose.

“Obey me, boy!”

The order has Levi’s mouth springing open almost instantaneous and Erwin feels the movement of his jaw more that sees it from his peripheral. Erwin hums his approval into Levi’s ear before pulling away and lessens his severe grip in the black hair, but keeps a hand there in warning. Sitting back up into a straddle over Levi, Erwin grins wolfishly down at the smaller man laying before him with a heated face, mouth hanging open in waiting and slitted eyes peering at him with desire.

“Yes, there’s my good boy.”

Shuffling a bit higher up the pliant body, Erwin adjusts his position so his knees rest just under Levi’s armpits and with a bit of craning those thin lips will be able to able to wrap around his needy cock. Levi licks his lips as Erwin’s crotch is now close enough to smell the desire on his Commander and without thinking he brings his hands up to feel Erwin’s slim waist and pert ass. Erwin indulges in the touches briefly while he combs his fingers through the damp hair, soothing the sting from Levi scalp a bit. Rocking forward some more so that the head of his erection rests just on the plump bottom lip of Levi’s mouth, he teases a bit before his large hand comes down to cradle Levi’s face and jaw.

“That’s enough now, boy, no more touching. This is a punishment.”

Levi nods in consent, caressing his lips over the warm tip in the process. Erwin sucks in a breath to keep his composure, but gives a pointed look to his subordinate - not happy with his meager reply. Levi knows what the blonde wants and obliges, too turned on now with that thick cock playing at his mouth.

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“It’s not ‘Sir’ tonight, boy…”

“Yes, Daddy.”

The quiet exchange does more for Erwin than any attention to his heady dick could even hope to. To have Levi staring up at him with big lust blown eyes, whispering _Daddy_ to him like a quiet prayer with cheeks flushed from arousal and embarrassment is better than he dreamed it would be. Erwin’s cock offers his praise to his boy as a bit of precum leaks from the tip to gooely smear across Levi’s bottom lip like a crude balm.

“Such a good boy you are for Daddy, opening up nice and wide for your punishment. We are going to clean every inch of your dirty little mouth out.”

Erwin coos sweetly as he start to push his length between the velvety smooth lips and into the wet heat of Levi’s mouth. The smaller man whines softly, but keeps his jaw lax and open for the thick flesh invading his every sense. Levi works hard to relax his muscles and keep his gag reflex at bay as Erwin goes straight in smoothly in one slow stroke. Curling his fingers in the fabric on the bed next to Erwin’s calves Levi breathes hard through his nose as that cock slips deeper down his throat, mouth gaping wide around the root of it while dark gold curls itch at his lips. Erwin has to take some calming breaths himself as his dick nestles nicely down the silky column of that throat, his balls settling heavily on Levi’s chin. Drool slips out from the lips drawn wide, tickling Levi’s skin before Erwin’s finger catches the clear spit, wiping it from his mouth.

Slowly Erwin begins to thrust into the glorious heat. His hands run soothingly up Levi’s neck where he can feel the firmness of his length distending Levi’s throat and then moves back to his hair. Levi moans at the feeling of being so utterly used and owned, just a mouth for his Commander’s pleasure. Erwin starts to set up a faster pace, Levi’s only warning is the hand fisting in his hair again before that cock starts working deep in his throat making breathing difficult. Levi does his best to keep his teeth out of the mix, but it gets harder with each forceful thrust punishing his mouth. Erwin doesn’t mind though and revels in the little nicks of pain on his now fully erect cock. 

“That’s my boy, take it all in. We have to teach this naughty mouth a lesson about bad words and disrespect.”

Tears start to sting at the corner of Levi’s eyes, the full thickness of Erwin’s cock splitting his mouth and throat open well beyond comfortable. Thankfully as Erwin gets more into it he isn’t thrusting quite so deep, keeping a more shallow, but quick rhythm and enjoying the drag of Levi’s puffy lips. Levi’s tongue works over the head and slit with each outward thrust just how he knows Erwin likes it, tasting the saltiness of more precum for his efforts. The hand in Levi’s hair starts pulling hard with every stroke now and Levi makes sure to add as much suction as he can manage around the girth filling him up. He can hardly believe he has been able to keep his hands curled in the bed covers this whole time rather than over every inch of Erwin’s rippling body. Levi barely realizes how hard he has become during the whole ordeal, all that occupies his mind is the taste and weight of Erwin’s length and the overwhelming need to feel it spill warm seed and hear Erwin’s satisfaction.

“Y-yes that’s a good boy...learning to pl-please his Daddy. Just like that - yes, fuck yes, my sweet boy!” 

Erwin feels like he is coming undone at the seams. Everything feels on fire with desire for his boy’s perfect mouth and tongue bringing him expertly to the peak much faster than he would like. But with the wet heat of that pliant mouth and red watery eyes staring up at him like some relic to be worshiped who could blame the Commander. With one more firm pull, Levi latches his lips around Erwin’s cock like he were begging the thickness to never leave his throat, but Erwin does pull fully from the now gasping and swollen mouth. Erwin’s hand barely catches his cock around the base before his gut and sac tightens pleasantly then releases his load all over Levi’s face and neck, painting his seed down the left side as he chases that feeling of euphoria.

Levi flinches and closes his eyes when the warm ejaculate sullies his face. He is winded and lightheaded and jaw aches from the abuse on his throat, but his own cock now throbs with need again between his thighs and a tiny smile quirks at the side of his lips when he hears Erwin moan longingly at the disheveled sight of him. But Levi gasps when another slick warmth laps over the seed already cooling on his skin. Opening his eyes wide he is greeted with the heart pounding image of Erwin licking his own mess from his face and throat in long, languid strokes. Erwin can feel the spike in Levi’s pulse on his neck and smiles as he continues to work, gathering his own tangy seed in his mouth until every inch of flushed skin is clean again.

Erwin moves up to push his lips against Levi’s and demands entrance with an insistent tongue. Levi moans and complies and the second he opens his mouth to Erwin he is flooded with the familiar taste of his Commander’s cum as Erwin’s tongue shares his seed that Levi worked so hard for. Erwin groans and pushes himself flush against Levi as the smaller man laps up every trace of his essence from his mouth as their kiss becomes positively filthy. Pulling back for a breath, Erwin rests his lips on Levi’s panting mouth.

“Say it.”

Levi breathes deeply for a few moments, nipping lightly at a bit of cum he missed on Erwin’s bottom lip.

“D-daddy…”

“Again.”

“Daddy, p-please, Daddy.”

Erwin moans deep and possessive, nuzzling into Levi’s neck as he feels the smaller man try and buck his naked hips up into his body, but his lithe frame not able to gain any friction under his weight.

“Has my boy learned his lesson about naughty words?”

“Yes, Daddy - please I’ll be good, just please….”

Erwin chuckles at Levi’s willingness now knowing it has a lot to do with the straining erection jabbing at his thigh. Sitting up fully again, Erwin runs his thin fingers reverently over the swollen lips drinking in the fucked out desperation on Levi’s face.

“I’m sorry, boy, but your punishment isn’t over yet. But you know I always take care of you, right?”

Levi whines and squirms under Erwin trying to get some relief for his aching cock.

“Shh, you want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?”

“...yes, Daddy I’ll be good just touch me, please!”

Erwin smiles as the wantonness of Levi’s voice warms his loins with the beginnings of arousal again. He strokes a hand down Levi’s neck and onto his panting chest to tweak a pebbled nipple just to watch him wiggle fruitlessly beneath him.

“Then take your punishment like a good boy for Daddy and I will play with your little cock later.”

Levi nods up at Erwin, willing to do or say anything at this point to get some attention to his prick. Erwin gives Levi’s face another soft pat before he pulls off and away from the naked man under him. Levi moans at the loss and barely holds himself back from reach out with grabby hands to at least feel the heat and strength of his Commander rather than only the cool air of his room. Erwin stands and tucks his softened cock back into his pants, but leaves the zipper and button open.

“I’ll be right back. Remember, no touching.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

And with that Erwin goes over to Levi’s closet where he pulls out a shirt from his little collection of clothing that made it into his Captain’s wardrobe over time. Throwing the thin, long sleeved shirt on he turns and leaves Levi alone in the bedroom without another word. Levi hears some shuffling around in the main room before his front door opens then closes with a definite slam that echoes in the silence that follows. Levi curses when he realized that bastard just left him naked and painfully hard up with the command to not touch himself until god knows when he will show back up. Trying to convince himself that Erwin wouldn’t possibly be this evil, Levi sits up a bit in his bed and rubs his hands over the now crumpled and damp comforter, noticing with disdain a few sparse traces of dirt. But after a few minutes that feel like hours Levi confirms what he really already knew, Erwin Smith is an evil fucking bastard. His idles hands can take the torment no longer and almost without as much insolence as lust, Levi wraps his fingers around his needy cock and gives himself a few good strokes, damning the blonde man to hell under his breath with every pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin you dirty, nasty old man you.   
> Thanks for reading all!


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin knows Levi is not a patient man, but even he is surprised at how quickly his Captain caved, if the soft moans he hears are anything to go by. The Commander never actually left, he opened and closed the front door to make it sound like he did, wanting to test the resolve of the other man, and maybe be a little cruel. Instead, Erwin stands in Levi’s little kitchen just to the left of the main door where he collects a wooden spoon from a collection of utensils in a large jar on the counter. He is quiet and stays out of sight from the open door to Levi’s bedroom, having expected to wait ten minutes or so before heading back in. But hearing the elevated pants and groans coming from the bedroom almost has Erwin break character, because really it was only a minute thirty, tops, that Erwin steps away and so Levi must be truly desperate to succumb to his needs over his usually stubborn obedience this fast.

And yet the blatant and swift defiance of what was ordered of Levi only a few short moments ago ultimately makes Erwin want to punish him all the more for it. Would Levi cum on his own if Erwin left him long enough, or would he hold off and try to play innocent when the blonde reveals himself again. It doesn’t matter much either way, Levi will be feeling the sting of his spoon for his insubordination.

Levi works his hand slowly over his erect cock, milking himself with long pulls in a hope to stay some of his frustration without spilling his shame all over himself in the process. Trying to keep his breathing under control and hopefully his ever growing need to cum at bay, Levi attempts to think of every insult he could throw at Erwin when he comes back. That is _if_ he comes back, Levi amends in his mind and the thought angers him as much as it puts a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Erwin wouldn’t leave him, he promised all those years ago that he would never go and it’s stupid for the fear and insecurity to creep up about it now. But it’s hard with Levi so needy in this moment and being forced to call the man Daddy tugged at a more emotional spot on his heart than a perverted kink had any right to. Just as his mind starts to slip back into the dark, lonely places Levi thought he learned to shut out he hears the door click open then close in the other room. A wave of relief and self deprecation washes over Levi and he narrowly remembers to pull his hand from his leaking cock before the tall Commander walks back into the bedroom.

Erwin is mildly impressed at the passive face that Levi gives him when he wanders back in, kicking at the clothes that still litter the floor. Levi gives nothing away, just stares at Erwin with an ever growing disdain, arms relaxed at his sides and cock only slightly more reddened, but otherwise he looks perfectly innocent.

“This place is a mess, what have I told you about picking up your clothes?”

Levi rolls his eyes and scoots up to sit in a slouch against his headboard, but doesn’t respond to the bait. He is still rather peeved after all. 

“Were you good while I was gone, boy?” 

Looking off to the side, Levi has trouble answering. Erwin seems to always know when he’s lying and he’s sure that the amount of time it’s taking to give him a response is telling enough. And yet Levi shakes his head yes, his eyes meeting Erwin’s with a bit of mischievousness laced with lust. Erwin’s thick eyebrows rise up with skepticism as he walks closer to the bed. 

“You didn’t touch yourself like a naughty little boy, did you?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No...Daddy.”

Erwin eyes the thick pearls of precum now bubbling at the tip of Levi's cock, watching as the clear beads slowly make a path down the hard shaft under his scrutiny.

“Don’t you lie to me, _boy_.”

Levi squirms a bit at the threat, his arousal pooling tenfold now that Erwin is back in his personal space. The man has such a terrifying power over Levi that only seems to intensify with the passing years. And right now he is craving more of that domineering man. With an obvious mock Levi smirks a bit.

“I’m not lying, _Daddy_ ”

Almost before the last word leaves Levi’s lips Erwin has his hand in the dark hair again, using his hold to pull Levi from where he sits with a yelp and forces him forward on the bed onto his hands and knees, face bowed down in submission. Erwin keeps him locked down and Levi can feel the strength and control radiating from him in their close proximity. 

“You want to try that again?” 

“Fuck, Erwin…”

A loud slap rings out and Levi jerks from the impact of it then gasps as Erwin’s hand lands again on his naked ass with just as much force.

“You are lying to me, boy, and disrespecting me - again. It seems you will need a much harder punishment for your lesson to sink in. Now tell me the truth.”

Erwin gives a few more good swats for encouragement and Levi crumbles embarrassingly fast under the weight of it all.

“Yes, okay, I touched my fucking cock!”

Levi’s face is smashed hard into the bed as Erwin’s grip moves from his hair to the back of his neck. With his ass still high in the air, Erwin makes good use of his offered target as he starts an onslaught of painful spanks all over Levi’s presented backside. He hits in random all over Levi’s cheeks and down to his sensitive sit spots as he quickly warms up the supple skin.

“That is no way for a boy to talk!’

Erwin scolds and it sets Levi’s gut ablaze with desire at being reprimanded in such a compromising and humiliating position. The tall bastard must really be rubbing off on him. 

“Little boys do not talk to their Daddies like that!”

Levi grunts now as the spanking continues like an inferno on his ass. Erwin actually sounds disappointed and Levi tries to rack his brain for the right words to make his Commander happy again. But he comes to a blank, either from the obvious distraction of the spanking or his lack of normal childhood experiences, Levi doesn’t actually know how a good boy _would_ respond. As though reading his mind Erwin’s hand takes up a slower, more methodical pace to his swats and asks,

“Did my naughty boy touch the private area that is only for his Daddy to play with while I was away?”

Groaning deep from the pit of his stomach, Levi’s balls draw up tight from the sudden and intense pang of lust that flows through him at Erwin’s words and the patient tone he uses that contradicts the powerful hand that keeps raining pain on his ass. Working his face clear of the sheets he moves as much as Erwin’s strong grip at his neck allows and tries an answer.

“Y-yes, Daddy...I t-touched my private place…”

“And didn’t I specifically tell you not to, boy?”

“Yes…Daddy.”

“So you lied and deliberately disobeyed me then?”

Erwin’s hand now focuses on the tops of Levi’s thighs, wanting to make an even red all over that vulnerable backside. His cock is stirring uncomfortably in his pants, the sight of Levi bent over and taking a spanking while calling him Daddy is doing wonders for his recovery time. But this is just the beginning.

“Tell me what a naughty boy you have been.”

Levi cries out at a particularly hard swat, wiggling his ass in an attempt to get some of the sting out as he tries to form a coherent sentence.

“I have been very bad boy, Daddy…”

Erwin groans, unable to help himself. On the next spank he grabs a fist full of that smarting ass before massaging into the now crimson skin. He begins to rub his thumb over the back of Levi’s neck where he still holds him down to the bed in complete submission. Levi moans into the touch and pushes his ass up into that punishing and now soothing hand.

“Yes, a very bad boy indeed.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Oh you will be…”

Erwin gives another hard swat to that ass presented so perfectly for the taking before comforting the sore cheeks again making Levi whine.

“And how should naughty boys like yourself be punished?”

Levi whines louder now with embarrassment at what Erwin wants from him. He nuzzles his face into the bed just to feel Erwin’s strength around his throat and stretch out more enticingly for his Commander’s enjoyment which earns a painful swat to the under curve of his ass for the trouble.

“Don’t try and be coy you brat, I asked you a question.”

Another wicked swat that grazes low onto Levi’s thighs and the smaller man moans.

“Naughty boys get spanked, Daddy.” 

Erwin curses under his breath. He never thought he would be able to reduce Levi to this deep of submission so quickly and it makes his skin tingle with arousal. At this moment, Levi does feel like his little boy, his naughty little boy, and Erwin’s heart swells at the prospect. At the fact that no one has ever seen Levi in such a compromising position and that he trusts him enough to willing put himself out there for Erwin's, though now he could easily argue both of their, enjoyment. It’s a thrilling thought that has his cock filling with pride and need.

“Yes, they do.”

And with that Erwin releases his hold on Levi, watching with satisfaction as the smaller man holds his submissive pose despite his quivering thighs and lack of those commanding hands. But Erwin just sits down on the bed, rubbing the slight sting from his palm. Pulling the spoon from his back pocket, Erwin puts it next to his thigh before reaching over for Levi, picking the lithe body up like he weighed less than a doll and drapes him over his sturdy lap. Levi jolts at the maneuvering around, but just let’s Erwin do as he will and allows himself to be laid out face down in the humbling position with his hips pressed firmly against those meaty thighs. 

“Maybe this will teach you to be a good boy?”

Levi just hangs his head, resigned already to his fate. The Captain takes a few steady breaths as he feels his backside be rearranged to the proper angle for Erwin’s delight. But what he feels smoothing over his already sore ass cheeks is not the warmth of Erwin’s large hand, but rather something much smaller and a bit cool to the touch. Whipping his head over his shoulder he sees with horror a large wooden stirring spoon raised high in the air before Erwin brings it down with a resounding thwack that has the hairs on Levi’s skin stand at attention before the sharp sting of the wood overwhelms the area of his left cheek where it lands. Levi let’s out a pained gasp as he stares wide eyed at Erwin and his raised hand again.

“You know, my mother always used the spoon on me and I found it rather effective in curving my attitude.”

Erwin explains before driving his example home with another blistering swat with the dreadful spoon. Levi kicks out and sucks a deep breath in to keep from crying out. It hurt so much, much more than Erwin’s hand did even though it does not cover the surface area like that palm. 

“See what I mean? And just imagine all those places this little guy can reach on a naughty boy’s bottom.”

Levi doesn’t even have time to let that thought sink in as Erwin kicks up the pace and begins to land awful blazing spanks all over Levi’s ass, having to go twice as fast to cover the same ground his hand did earlier. Crying out in abandon as the pain takes on a new level, Levi rocks hard into Erwin’s leg, cock still hard but definitely waning from the onslaught. But Erwin pays little mind to the naked dick surely leaving a sticky trail on his pant leg, intent on bringing his boy to tears before this is over. Once he starts in on the delicate under curve of Levi’s scarlet ass, the noises that fall from Levi’s lips are like nothing Erwin has heard in all of their years of fucking. The sounds are primal and completely uninhibited and he bucks and shouts with every new taste of the spoon. It makes Erwin go wild and he sets out to pull as many of these new whimpers and cries as he possibly can. Just as Levi’s ass starts taking on a shade of purple and a few obvious bruises begin to form, the smaller man decides to wrap his arms around Erwin’s left leg for support and begins to truly and finally let go.

“D-daddy, please p-please! I will be good, pl-please just…”

Erwin slows his strokes down a bit, but doesn’t stop. He does add a supporting hand to Levi back though and starts to rub soothing circles up and down his quivering spine. But that spoon still comes down with a vengeance.

“What is it you want, boy?”

It takes Levi a few moments to answer as he tucks his head into Erwin’s pant leg and tries to hide the tears that are now freely falling down his face. But his hips continue to rock back and forth in time with Erwin’s spanks as his arms cling desperately to his calf and ankle like he were truly a child. 

“P-please...more, D-daddy…”

Erwin is taken by complete surprise having expected Levi to be wanting mercy. His cock throbs pleasantly under the squirming body in his lap and he almost has to remind himself to bring the spoon down again in his shock. 

“Please, Daddy!”

Lowering his hand back down, Erwin puts the spoon aside for a second to run his palm up and down the sore, inflamed backside feeling the slight welts from the wicked curve of the spoon and loving the way Levi arches and moans in as much discomfort as thanks.

“Shh, there's a good boy, you know your Daddy always takes care of you right?”

Levi only nods his head yes and he digs his face harder into that leg, smelling Erwin’s scent and rubbing his erection harder into the side of that thick thigh.

“Then spread your legs for me.”

Groaning in shame, Levi does as he is told and opens his legs wide for his Commander, too aroused to do much else. Erwin moans at the sight of Levi’s obedience and grabs his hips to pull him up higher into his lap so most of his upper body is draped low to the wood floor. He secures the leg closest to him down with his own right leg and pulls the other farther apart so that Levi is stretched wide and waiting before him. Levi is a bit mortified as everything is now on full display from his pink puckered hole to his hanging ball sac and jutting cock. Erwin brings his hand down again to soothe the ache from those cheeks before dipping a finger between the red globes to play with the rim of the small hole until it flutters for him.

“Hmm still rather loose from earlier, what a greedy little boy you are.”

Erwin lands a surprising swat with his fingers right over Levi anus and the smaller man jumps in Erwin’s hold, letting out a started cry at being struck in such an intimate area. But he finds immediately that he want to feel that again and settle back into position before tilting his ass out just a bit in Erwin’s direction. With a curse low on his breath Erwin brings his left hand between his and Levi’s body to reach down low to grip Levi’s sac possessively before squeezing and holding him there as he picks up the spoon once more. Levi gasps as he is held into submission by his own cock, throbbing now in Erwin’s controlling grasp. And without warning or mercy, Erwin lays the spoon into the milky white areas he could not reach before, starting on the inside of Levi’s thighs before moving up to the tender area between his cheeks which are usually hidden from view. Levi starts reacting fiercely right away, bucking and crying and kicking as best as he can in the confined position. Every time Erwin lands one particularly close to the puckered hole Levi thrashes like crazy, but he never delivers one onto the fluttering muscles. Instead they land everywhere around it, up and down the crease of his ass and low between his legs. Erwin also pays close attention to those horrid sit spots, making sure to keep them constantly ringing with pain.

Levi is allowing steady streams of tears to run down his cheeks now, and he never knew how liberating it could feel. Being free to let himself give in and just experience and react with no filter is more gratifying than he ever thought it would be. And it is with no shame now that he pulls his face free from Erwin’s leg to cry out to the open room and his Commander, letting him know just how much that damn spoon stings and just how much he is enjoying it.

“Daddy - please!”

And with that pitiful cry, Erwin finally lands the blow Levi had been waiting for, delivering one incredibly painful swat to that clenching asshole with the spoon. Levi howls and Erwin claps his hand down hard around the base of Levi’s cock to prevent him from cumming. Completely distraught and overwhelmed Levi collapses over Erwin’s lap just crying his eyes out. Erwin drops the spoon immediately and offers comfort in soft murmurs of endearment and light caress up and down his smarting thighs and ass. Slowly Erwin lets go of Levi’s cock and the smaller man whines and pushes his hips into those thighs again as he sniffles away at the pain. 

Cooing softly, Erwin pulls Levi up into his lap where he makes Levi straddle his waist and sit with his ass between his spread thighs so that nothing would irritate his sore skin. Bringing Levi close to his chest Erwin starts to kiss the tears still streaming from the red puffy eyes, licking away the saltiness in a silent apology for the state of his ass. Quietly they stay wrapped up in each others arms as Levi calms down enough to only snivel into Erwin’s neck. 

“That’s my good boy, yes, we spanked all the naughtiness right out of you, didn’t we?”

Levi brings his face nose to nose with Erwin as he looks down contrite and red faced and whispers a barely audible, “Yes, Daddy,” into Erwin’s slightly parted lips. He hangs there, thin lips chapped from the crying and waiting for the Commander to make his move. When Erwin closes the tiny space between them it is will a soft and meek kiss, much too sweet after all that has happened tonight. Levi wants to push into it, nip and fight for more pressure and demand a tongue, but he doesn’t. He stays pliant and still and allows the almost lazy drag of Erwin’s lips to lull him into a dreamy state of comfort. Slowly Levi begins to thrust his hips into the hard planes of Erwin’s chest, rutting up into the rhythm of his kiss and moaning obscenely against his mouth. Erwin’s hand covers every inch of Levi’s skin as they begin to build that fire again into a quiet desperation. But Levi now knows what to say to spur Erwin on and while the blonde may be getting off on the power trip, it is Levi who now has a new arsenal of weapons to use as a surefire way to get Erwin’s attention.

“Daddy, please, I’ll be a good boy from now on…just touch me, please Daddy…” 

Erwin practically growls into Levi’s lips at the sweet words. Immediately he pulls them both onto the bed behind him and lays Levi flat on his stomach before moving over the smaller man to straddle his legs. Quickly Erwin sheds his shirt and starts to work on his boots. Looking over his shoulder, Levi turns around with a hiss and sits up on his raw ass to help with the other boot. 

“Oh yes, Daddy will take good care of his little boy tonight.”

Levi blushes as he tosses the boot away and looks up with obvious lust as Erwin pulls of his pants and briefs in one swoop to leave him just as naked as the man beneath him. Without prompting Levi lays back down on his stomach between Erwin’s powerful thighs and waits. With his balls drawn up tight and cock buried between his stomach and the mattress, Levi doesn’t think it will take much to cum, that is if Erwin allows it this time.

“Now Daddy will show you what happens to good boys…”

The low, husky voice has Levi tingling with anticipation as he feels Erwin moving over top of him. Levi is so emotionally and physically drained that he can do little more than mewl and rub gently into the mattress. With a smile, Erwin kneels down low between those spread thighs glowing red in the now darkening room and kisses at the marks and bruises he created reverently. Levi groans at the soothing sensation and rock up into the large hands that now massage most of the sting from his skin, only the dull ache remains to remind Levi that sitting will be hell for the next few days. Ever so sweetly Erwin dips his fingers deeper between the cleft of Levi’s ass and teases at the puckered muscles again. Despite their earlier play, Levi is still much too tight to comfortably take the massiveness of Erwin’s erection so with one hand still caressing the little hole, he contorts himself to blindly reach under the bed for the oil he knows Levi keeps there. Ever convenient, Erwin finds the familiar glass bottle with ease and pulls back fully on the bed to pop the stopper and pour some of the spicy smelling liquid all over Levi ass.

Bucking and gasping as the warmth and fragrance of the oil works to relax Levi just that much more to where he thinks of nothing but the need leaking between his thighs and the calm presence of the man behind him. With the oil making a mess of the sheets and Levi’s red ass a now glistening sight, Erwin begins to massage his fingers into the skin, spreading the lubrication all over that backside. He runs his hands up and down each thigh, inside and out and over each mound of punished flesh, loving the way Levi moans and wiggles under the attention. Levi’s breath quickens and he all out groans his appreciation when the slick fingers make a pass down the seam of his cheeks and tickles the still tender area with oil.

“Do you want to be my good boy, Levi?”

“Y-ya...yes.”

“Say it.”

“Yes, Daddy I w-want to be your good boy…”

Erwin rewards him by finally pushing his finger past the coiled muscles of his anus, happy to feel Levi opening to him with ease. It takes only a few deep strokes that have Levi moaning with need before Erwin slips a second finger along side the first. Levi is so relaxed and exhausted that it takes little work get him to the four fingers pumping little cries and gasps from his lips. The only pain he feels is from the muscles pulling taught around the rim where the sensitive skin still throbs from the sting of the spoon, but it is a pain as welcomed as Erwin’s fingers. When Levi starts thrusting up into his hand with vigor, Erwin pulls away and quickly greases his now aching cock with the oil. Once fully coated, Erwin lays out on top of Levi, his firm prick nestled between the valley of that oiled up ass, the coarse curls of his pubic hair teasing the red, raw skin there. Stretching out fully, his face reaches farther passed Levi’s so that the other man’s head cradles beneath his chin and sternum. Levi feel completely over powered and small under the weight of the powerful body flexing against his back as Erwin moves around a bit. Dropping his face a little lower to get his lips on Levi’s ear he kisses and nips the shell.

“This is what happens to good boys.”

It is all the warning Levi gets before Erwin takes a grip of the base of his cock and guides the stiff flesh into Levi’s waiting hole. They both groan out as inch by inch goes deeper into the tight heat of Levi’s passage. As Levi takes the full girth in one smooth thrust, Erwin’s hands take a hold of Levi’s wrists and he stretches them both out above their heads so that Levi is one long line of lean twitching muscles beneath the Commander. Erwin plants one kiss to the top of Levi’s sweaty hair before tucking his head back beneath his chin. Then drawing his legs up in a wide low squat, Erwin created the leverage he needs to pull his painfully hard cock from the glorious heat of Levi’s ass to then drive deep home again. Levi cries out into the sheets at the perfect push and pull of Erwin’s hips that have him crash hard into the mattress with every thrust. With Erwin holding him down from the sheer overpowering weight of his strong body, Levi can barely wiggle his hips to help out with the friction and eventually gives up trying and just accepts every wonderful inch of Erwin’s cock steadily hurling him to an inevitable and much needed climax.

Erwin begins to circle his hips up into Levi’s ass with every inward stroke and in no time manages to hit that spot deep inside of the smaller man that has him gasping and clenching up hard from the intense pleasure that courses through him. Levi swears he sees stars the first time the hard head of Erwin’s prick collides with his prostate and he cries out in abandon, bucking hard beneath that solid body and getting nowhere. Erwin groans at the reaction and increases the power of his thrusts to pull as many of those sounds from his Captain as possible. Everything starts coming apart too fast for Levi, but he can not stop it with the constant onslaught of his sweet spot and the utter sense of being dominated. The arousal swimming through his veins needs an outlet, and fast and so it is without much coherent thought that Levi’s voices becomes more louder and pleading than Erwin has ever heard it before.

“Daddy, please….p-please Daddy, make me cum, m-make your little boy cum all over himself, please!”

The grip on Levi’s wrists intensifies and he feels himself being stretched out taught even farther as Erwin groans deep and almost animalistic into his hair. Levi begins a steady, panting stream of 'Daddy' that has Erwin’s hips fucking at a brutal pace, pushing them both higher up on the bed with every greedy thrust into the tight quivering heat. Levi’s cock gets all of the friction he needs from the pistoning hips and now wet sheets beneath him and when Erwin latches his lips onto the shell of his ear again it’s all he needs to find his solace and bring him over edge. With a final cry of Erwin’s name, Levi buries his face into the mattress and pushes his ass out in offering as best he can as his cock spills all over the bed and smears onto his stomach as he collapses into a boneless heap. Erwin curses out as the muscles of Levi’s ass tighten like a vice as his orgasm takes over, and hearing the desperate cries of pleasure and worship that rain from his mouth has Erwin giving one more deep thrust before cumming hard into that wonderful heat. As his mind and body explodes with bliss Erwin relaxes into Levi’s back as the muscles of that ass milk is cock for all he’s worth. 

Both men are completely spent and take deep breaths to try and come down from the sweet high of such an intense orgasm. But it’s slow going and Erwin has enough sense to roll over to his side so he won’t crush Levi to death. Pulling out with an obscene squelch and light gasp, Erwin moves next to Levi on the bed and gets a thankful deep breath for his consideration. Levi groans as his whole body begins to ache in the wake of everything Erwin put him through and he resigns himself to not move an inch for awhile. But Erwin has other plans as he scoops Levi up into his arms to pull him into a spooning position against his naked body. He cares little for the mess of drying cum he drapes his forearm in or the uncomfortable heat from the oil and sweat on their bodies where they connect, but Levi sure won’t be thrilled when he wakes up. Though Erwin will make it up to him with a nice long bath to soak his sore ass in, for now he just wants to cuddle until they both fall asleep with the heady scent of sex in the air.

With a chuckle and a few fleeting kisses to the dark hair and thin neck, Erwin pulls Levi in tight for a nuzzle though the other man stays pliant and unyielding.

“I’m not sure what I prefer, you as my naughty boy or my good boy.”

“Shut the fuck up, Erwin and go to sleep already.”

Levi mumbles but wraps his hand around Erwin’s much larger one in some lazy fashion of a holding hands. It’s a long few moments of silent, even breaths before Levi whispers to the presumably sleeping man behind him.

“I am just _your_ boy…”

But the confession does not go unheard and Erwin smiles warmly into Levi’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeroafterdark drew [this glorious illustration](http://zeroafterdark.tumblr.com/post/73143445624/just-had-to-make-something-from-one-of-spooks) go check out how amazing it is!!
> 
> And there we have it, thank you for reading this far!
> 
> There is a one shot epilogue that will be the final installment for this series, so it's not quite over yet c:

**Author's Note:**

> This be full on pervin Erwin daddy kink galore, you have been warned.  
> *Tags to be added


End file.
